


Slither on Over

by amythestice



Series: Art Attack [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice
Summary: Crowley comes for Cake
Series: Art Attack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Slither on Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herebewyverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewyverns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standards Must Be Maintained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982025) by [herebewyverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewyverns/pseuds/herebewyverns). 



Inspired by Standards must be Maintained <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982025>

Cartoon Crowley borrowed from how to draw template, less pretty stuff is mine;


End file.
